Meiwaku
| affiliation = Ryū Order | occupation = Kenji's Pet | team = Ryū Order | partner = Kenji Hiroshi Ino Hiroshi | signature skill = }} :Never seen a talking meerkat before? - Meiwaku. Meiwaku (豪華な, Japanese for Annoyance), known by his nickname of Shiri is a who inhabits an especially designed meerkat body. He is a member of the Ryū Order, as well as the pet and usually loud-mouthed partner of Kenji Hiroshi, known for his stupid antics and general fool attitude, which, nine times out of then, puts even Kusaka Kori's antics to shame. The unfortunate mod soul has developed a reputation for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, mainly because the fool is the Orders official mascot. Appearance Meiwaku is a strange little creature, mainly because he inhabits the body of a specially designed meerkat that can speak and perform actions that would usually be beyond the mental capacity of your run-of-the-mill meerkat and more expected of actual humans. Expect him to use this advanced ability to do dumb shit. His fur is colored a light shade of brown, with a slight amount of black fur running up his back that he describes as his "go faster stripe". He comically wears a pair of specially designed shorts, colored black, because he believes that as an "adored member of the Order, he needs to meet certain standards". When he wants to act the clown and "fight for the good of all" he commonly wears a a black bandanna and forest-like face paint to mimic an action here saw on TV. To complete this he usually carries an all black bow and a holster of arrows. Personality Meiwaku is best described by his nickname, which actually means ass, given to the mod soul by Kusaka. He always tends to pop up where he's least wanted, ends up being the but of nearly every joke and the unfortunate soul who usually ends up making his presence known to the wrong people at the wrong time - namely the bad guy, as he is the Ryū Orders official mascot much to everyone's annoyance. Due to this he is very attached to his cheer-leading props. Touch them and he will scratch you. You've been warned. He is sarcastic, fun-loving, annoying in almost everything he does; as well as the individual who just so happens to take everything to extremes. He is loud, obnoxious and often viewed as an enigma by those around him. His habit of mimicking famous people To top it all off, he has a silver tongue and always seems to land on his feet and come out of a situation better than he went in, with Kenji saying he could talk his way out of a room without any doors. And he'd spin you an heroic tale with him as the "main character" about how he managed to be stuck in a room without any doors to boot in the first place. Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Part III Part IV Part V Equipment Bow: An old black-colored and seemingly useless bow that actually serves better as a club than long-range tool. Forged by a half-hearted Kenji for the plague that is his pet, this lets Meiwaku imitate one of his on-screen idols by pretending to be a war veteran. The sad thing is that the bow can actually fire explosive arrows. Quiver: When he appears to "help", Meiwaku carries with him a quiver of small arrows that bear explosive tips that he fires with little accuracy. The only time they proved even anyway half useful was when Kenji first loaded the tips with a sharpened Kagami orb that resulted in said arrow releasing Hadō #95: Teikoku Ikari, which did nothing to lower the meerkat's view of himself, as he still speaks about how he "decimated an army" with a single arrow. Powers and Abilities : While barely noticeable even to the best of sensory techniques, the little mod soul possesses a degree of spiritual energy that allows him to see spiritual activity and, to a degree, fight against it. Accuracy: The fact he can sometimes hit his target shows he has, at the very least, a degree of accuracy with his bow and arrows. Quotes *(Imitating a well-known Meerkat) "Simples!" *(Catchphrase) "Behold the furry madness!" *(To Kusaka) "Shush you! Everyone knows I'm the hero of this story." Behind the Scenes Meiwaku was created solely for kicks, and to add humor to situations within the stories he appears in. Whatever abilities he demonstrates are also to serve this end. Category:Minor Characters